


Calming

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [45]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss under a full moon' prompt.~Nora lets out a tired little chuckle. “I can always count on you to be brutally honest, huh?”“Sorry.”“It’s one of the things that I love about you, Ren.” Ren lolls his head to the side, meeting the stunning emerald eyes that had already been looking at him. “It’s calming for some reason; knowing that you wouldn’t lie to me just to make me feel better.”





	Calming

“What do you think is going to happen?” Nora mumbles quietly, her arm tightening slightly around her boyfriend’s waist.

At first he doesn’t answer; he just continues to stare off into the night sky, the bright moon inadvertently reminding them both of everything they’re going to need to face. For some reason though, something about this moment is overwhelmingly calm. It’s the first time they’ve had the time to just sit down and rest since everything has started, and they’re certainly not letting it go to waste either. Nora had called Ren outside a little while ago, and somehow they ended up laying in the snow together, staring up at the stars. “I don’t know,” he whispers back honestly, “I mean, we have the world on our shoulders. All we can do is hope that we don’t buckle under the pressure.”

Nora lets out a tired little chuckle. “I can always count on you to be brutally honest, huh?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s one of the things that I love about you, Ren.” Ren lolls his head to the side, meeting the stunning emerald eyes that had already been looking at him. “It’s calming for some reason; knowing that you wouldn’t lie to me just to make me feel better.”

“That’s a good thing?”

“In the world we live in? Definitely.” she says, “Terrible truths are better than comforting lies.”

Ren hums in agreement. Nora slowly starts to smile, and he can’t help but to reciprocate the action. “I love you.”

Ren grins as Nora rolls on top of him, straddling him with a wink. He rolls his eyes and replies, “I love you too.”

Nora leans down and pecks him softly on the lips. “We have to get up early tomorrow unfortunately,” Ren whispers, and Nora lets out an exaggerated groan, causing him to laugh.

“Do we _have_ to?”

“Yes, Nora.” he murmurs.

“Can’t we just-”

“Hey lovebirds,” Yang calls from the place they’re staying in, “Qrow said to get some sleep. I advise you two get some rest.”

“Lovebirds?” Nora calls back, “Have you seen the way _you’ve_ been acting lately?”

Yang smirks, “This isn’t about me,” she turns, about to let the door close again behind her, “But you’re not wrong.”


End file.
